A Rocker Love
by JayLynn-wrtngdncr
Summary: Well...the summary's in the story. guess you'll have to open it to find out. All human.
1. The Beginning

**Don't own Twilight**

**In this one, I replaced Evanescence lead singer Amy Lee with Bella. The other Evanescence members are the originals, minus a few, not the new, recent group. Edward is a major Evanescence fan, and blah blah blah, you'll just have to read to see what happens, I guess :P!**

**So here's a new story, enjoy!**

Edward's POV

Yes! Emmett finally got us concert tickets to Evanescence. I had been waiting to go ever since I first heard Bring Me To Life. I swear, that song just hooks you in. I mean, it was my favorite of all the songs, which had to mean it was good, because I loved all those songs more than any I had ever heard combined. And I listen to a lot of music.

Plus the lead singer was hot.

Her name is Isabella Cullen, stage name/nickname is Bella. She has a heart shaped face, which is constantly caressed by her brunette hair, which was shoulder length, and she often curled out the ends. Her eyes were a deep and warm chocolate brown, and they always seemed to pop, even in pictures.

I should know.

That's all I ever see.

But either way, this girl, well, Bella was and is hot, she was and is a rock star, and she was and is rich.

My kind of girl.

So when Emmett and I got to the concert, it was all I could do to keep myself from screaming like a girl. I felt Emmett's eyes on me, which helped me restrain myself. I knew he was waiting for the moment I would crack. In fact, he was counting on it. Our whole family always reminded me that I must have a more feminine side. And Emmett was the worst, always calling me 'miss' and asking me what kind of tampons I use so he could pick some up for me.

Most times I hate him.

Just not today.

My wonderful older brother had gotten us backstage passes. After the concert, I was actually going to meet them! I was thrilled. We arrived at our seats three minutes before they came out to play. I scolded Emmett for almost making us late.

"Hey, I needed food," he defended, taking a huge bite out of a leg of chicken the size of a piece of mutton from medieval times. I shook my head, then shushed him as the laser lights began flashing, smoke billowing out on the stage. Ben Moody and David Hodges stepped in from the back and began to play. Narrowing my eyes, I saw a trap door fall. A figure began to rise from the spot, and I almost bounced in my seat. Bella's head was down, and it was bobbing slightly to the beat. Suddenly her head flipped up, and she began belting out the lyrics to Whisper. I just stared, awestruck.

She was even more beautiful in person. Her hair flew around her head, thanks to the fans probably stashed somewhere. Her eyes seemed to electrocute me. And call me crazy, but suddenly I felt a strange connection to her. Right when I made this discovery, she looked in my direction, and it felt like she was staring through the jumping fans right at me. The only one not jumping and probably looking like an idiot.

Without stopping, the song shifted into Everybody's Fool. The look in her eyes as she sang this song nearly killed me, as if she was singing her life's story exactly. She probably wrote this one. Huh, I don't remember that. But I felt tears on my face, simultaneous with hers. That invisible connection again. I continued listening until they stopped and she stepped up to the mike to say something.

"Thank you, all of you. We really appreciate you coming here." She sounded really sincere. She backed away from the microphone and began bouncing slowly to My Last Breath. I found myself swaying, instead of belting out the words along with her like everyone else. This continued for the rest of the concert.

When it was over, I suddenly felt anxious. It was time to go meet them. Before, I was excited to meet them all, but I mostly had wanted tips about the guitar and to, well you know, chat with the guys. But now I could care less about all that, I just wanted to meet Bella. I wanted to find out about the weird connection. I wanted to know everything about her.

Bella's POV

I could hear the crowd shrieking as my elevator began to rise through the trapdoor. I grinned. I was used to this, but somehow it made me happy to hear. Isabella Swan just woke up one day, found herself a band, and decided she wanted to be called Bella. Now we were international rock stars. Sure, we've been called a Euro Goth group. There's one thing wrong with that: we aren't European, we're American. Oops, make that two: I wouldn't call us a Goth group, we are just more…well, we give more insight to how people feel about life. And, of course, we use our personal experiences to write our own songs, then are forced to give all the credit to our 'songwriters', who by the way do nothing but sit around on their fat butts all day watching ESPN.

I whipped up my head after the elevator came to a shuddering stop and sang the words to Whisper. I felt someone watching me. Well, duh, I'm famous and on stage singing a famous song, everyone's watching, but I mean _really watching_. Like the intent stares you get when someone can't believe their eyes. Plus I felt a sort of pull. I let the pull guide me and there was my culprit. A bronze-haired, green-eyed Greek god was sitting in the front. Electricity surged between us, even through the twenty people (not to mention the stage) in the way. In that moment, I could swear I could see everything about him. And he was watching me, not even responding to the song the way everyone else was. Oh, crap the song. It's a good thing I have it memorized. I was lost in this guy's eyes.

I heard the transition and swapped into Everybody's Fool, still keeping my eyes on this boy. As I sang it, I felt tears slide down my face. As if on cue, big blobs of wet cascaded from his eyes as well. I couldn't help it; I wrote this song for (and about) the one love I had ever had. Jacob Black. We went steady for three years. Then I found him one day making love with my best friend.

On my bed.

The song paused. I knew that meant I was supposed to make an announcement. Practically eating the microphone like our manager had instructed me to do, I told the audience how grateful we were that they were here. I wonder if the boy knew I was speaking to him. Tearing my eyes away from him, I bounded around the microphone, swirling the stand in my hands. My Last Breath was my favorite song. The rest of the song, I sang directly to him. Holy crap, what was I doing, I didn't even know him! But still, I felt something between us, and the song seemed suitable.

The concert was over. I can't believe it.

"Time to go wait backstage for our adoring fans to come ask for autographs and pictures," someone said from behind. I turned and shoved Ben playfully. He was just a tad bit self-absorbed. Okay, that's a mega understatement. He's EXTREMELYself-absorbed. In fact, he was a little crazy because of it. But he was one awesome guitar player. I looked back to the crowd, but I couldn't see the man anywhere. But he was still here somewhere. I could feel it.

Reluctantly, I trudged after Ben and David. Oh well, I guess I would never find out who he was.

Two hours later, Ben, David, and I were still signing autographs, with our eyes on the huge line of fans waiting. One thing's for sure: I don't think I would wait this long just to meet some singers. Of course, being a singer myself, I might be just a little biased, but in all honesty I didn't see what was so special about us. Our music has even been considered offending to some people, and yet we were sold out the first two weeks of the concert date being released. I don't think I'll ever understand.

"Um, hi, my name is Edward."

I looked up at the beautiful voice and felt my plastered smile melt away into oblivion. Here he was, the boy I had sung to all night. Edward. I felt myself rising out of my chair and walking over to him, my hand outstretched. He looked like he was about to die. When our hands touched, a stronger and more concentrated form of the electricity I had felt on stage occurred. We both froze simultaneously, staring into each others eyes.

"I'm Bella."

**~ Evanescence rules! ~**

Ooooh, cliffy, huh? So check out my other stories, Too Late and Twilight Reversed. I promise I'll love you forever! Oh and reviewing wouldn't hurt either.

**Luv ya all,**

**JayLynn**


	2. AN

**A/N: I will not be posting any more chapters until I get at least 5 visitors to my website!...sorry that sounded mean lol. See, no one goes to it. It is a Twilight website and I need people to help me keep it updated. But it's www (dot) glitzdancer-TwilightFanClub (dot) webs (dot) com…..please I NEED people! Love ya! **


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Um….Wow.**

**First off, I'd really like to sincerely apologize. I've had sooo much going on in my life, I won't bore you with the details, I'll just let you know that they were sad and heart wrenching and completely drained me day after day…I felt myself slipping away with each new thing.**

**But now…**

**Now I remember the whole reason I write in the first place….and I decided I can't leave all you beautiful people hanging, now can I? ;) I found some old chapters rewritten, and some new chapters I started and never finished. It's going to take a while, but I'm going to try to slip back into the mood of my stories. Get your friends to come too, no harm no foul right? :P but anywho…**

**I'm going to try to get at least one chapter up for each of my stories up (oh, if you guys like iCarly too I've got a new seddie story I'm trying out…won't be great haha) by the end of each week.**

**I promise to try harder, guys.**

**And sorry for any disappointments, just please…**

**Don't hate me :'(**

**I'm working on it!**

**With all my love,**

**JayLynn**


End file.
